Dreams
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: She is not crazy, just paranoid. Therefore, tonight, she is glad that she cannot be swallowed by the demonic imagination that has completely consumed her life. ONESHOT


**This is my first yugioh story, I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She doesn't sleep tonight, just like she didn't sleep last night or the night before. But she is used to it by now, in fact, she can honestly say that she isn't bothered by it anymore, not in the slightest. She is glad that her body won't let her sleep. She has even come to create a revelation out of it; if she doesn't go to sleep…she won't have to face _them_ again…

_Them_ was the word she referred to as her dreams. No, they were not real people…but rather nightmares that called out to her and kept her frightened.

The first night it happened, she had just returned from a two week vacation. (Her and her boyfriend Malik agreed to go on a camping trip with Yugi and the gang.)

It was around ten or so at night when Malik dropped her off, she unpacked and put away her clothes from the trip. Afterwards, she had taken a bath and was now ready for bed. But the moment she turned out the light she was wide awake, she didn't feel like going to bed anymore, even though she had just been dog tired nearly twenty seconds ago.

She sighed as she got out of bed and turned her light back on, figuring that she would get tired soon enough if she read a book or did something quiet. And in due time, she did get a little drowsy. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to try again she turned out her light and looked at the time, it was already twelve o' clock!

Knowing that she had to go to bed now or risk oversleeping for school tomorrow she didn't get back out of bed, making herself believe that it was just the drastic change in lighting that made her wide awake and not the creepy sounds which tinkered throughout the house.

She didn't like being alone in the scary, small, dark room. Especially at night when her mind started to wonder. She heard the sounds at night, and every time she tried to close her eyes, the simplest thing would keep her awake. Whether it was the rain or the clatter of her dogs feet, or even the creaks and cracks that went on in the house in which nobody else seemed to notice. The truth was, she never fully went to sleep.

If it wasn't the sounds, then it was the silence, if it wasn't the silence… then it was the dreams….

Everytime she was lucky enough to doze off, she had terrible dreams. The dreams came in all sorts, from death, to being eaten alive, to all the other haunting memories that lurked deep within her mind. She once even had a dream that bakura has succeeded in killing all her friends…

She could never seem to shake them off no matter how much she tried. If she dreamed happy thoughts, they would end in death. If she tried soothing dreams, they'd turn into nightmares.

No matter what she thought, she would dream entirely different dreams. It scared her, in more ways then one. She hated going to bed, because she felt so alone. The demons and lies that she had told and done in previous years started to swallow her from the inside out...strangling her until she couldn't breathe. The feeling of guilt that she held deep within the pit of her stomach, even though she didn't even know what she had done wrong, was beginning to take it's toll. She started wearing light make up to cover up the dark circles under her eyes so she could fool others. She had to admit, she had done a pretty good job at it. No one knew how scared she was at night. And that was all that mattered.

She is not crazy, just paranoid. As she starts to stay awake more often, she notices that the noises that go on in the house are more like her nightmares coming to get her. Her dreams somehow send messages and make her even more paranoid to go back to sleep.

Therefore, tonight, she is glad that she cannot be swallowed by the demonic imagination that has completely consumed her life. All she has to bare now…is the noises…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So not really sure if it's good or not...but I'm to lazy to redo it. Read and review, thanks!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life. **


End file.
